Allergies
by KatiriRose
Summary: A quick little Destiel one-shot in which Cas is confused by emotions. Note- I do not own Supernatural.


**Hey guys! I've never actually wrote Destiel before, so here's my quick little fluffy one-shot. Hope you enjoy and, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

"Dean, we have a problem."

Dean, who had been sitting on the hood of the Impala fixing a gun, jumped off at the sudden voice behind him. "Goddammit Cas! What have I told you about sneaking up on people?" He spun around to glare at the trench-coat clad angel, who just stared right back at him. Dean raked his finger through his hair in annoyance. There were some things the angel just refused to get- his aaffinity for suddenly appearing behind people was probably the second most annoying thing about him. In Dean's mind, at least.

Cas took several steps closer to Dean, so that their faces were nearly touching. "Dean, we have a problem." Thing number 1- lack of understanding of personal space.

Dean took a half step back. "Personal space man!" When Cas didn't respond, Dean sighed. "What's the problem?" He asked, leaning against the side of the Impala.

"I can't be around you anymore." Cas said angrily. This proclamation surprised Dean, who took another step back. He quickly went through his mind, trying to recall what stupid things he had done in the past few weeks that would warrant such a statement from the angel he though of as his friend. Surprisingly, he couldn't think of anything. The last month had been relativly quiet, and Dean hadn't had the chance to do something stupid, such as start the start of the appocolypse or something.

The pair of them stood silently for a moment, just staring at each other. Finally Dean decided to break the silence. "Okay, why 'can't you be around me anymore'," he repeated, mocking Castiel's tone. "Did I screw up so badly that your angel buddies won't let you hang around me anymore?"

Cas frowned, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "No, it's not that."

Dean huffed in exaspiration. "So why the Hell can't you be near me anymore?"

Castiel looked at the ground. "I seem to have developed an... allergy to you." Dean just stared at Cas for a moment, trying to comprehend exactly what the angel just told him.

"You _what_?"

Cas looked Dean in the eyes. "Everytime I am around you, my heart rate speeds up. I find it difficult to breath, and my hands get all sweaty. I researched it on the internet, and a few possibilities came up. It only happens around you, so I have determined that I must be allergic to you. And it has been getting worse and worse the longer I am around you."

Dean just blinked at Cas. After about a minute's silence, Dean's mind finally processed what Cas had told him, and he fell back against the Impala, laughing. Cas crossed his arms angrily and stared at the taller man.

"Dean, I fail to see how this is amusing. I am telling you that we can not see each other anymore, and you are taking it as a joke!"

Dean forced himself to calm down and look at Cas. "Hey Cas, I'm sorry man. Look, you're not allergic to me."

Cas tilted his head to the side. "I'm not? But I thought..."

Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing again. "Cas, those are all signs of being in love."

"But I love Sam, and my brothers and sisters, and those things don't happen around them..." Dean coudn't help himself- he started laughing again. Cas was just too cute when he was this confused.

"No man, see there are different kinds of love. Like, I love Sam, because he's my brother. Then there's romantic love, like you are talking about."

Cas nodded, as if Dean was a teacher and he had to take notes. "Okay. I think I understand. So what do I do about it."

Dean looked at the angel who had fast become his friend. Dean had long known he had feelings for the Castiel, but he had pushed them down, knowing that there was no way the Angel could have felt the same- they hardly even knew what emotions were. Dean had all but convinced himself that his feelings for Cas were entirly platonic. If he were to acknowlage know that they weren't, Dean knew there was no going back. He paused for a moment, him and Cas just watching each other, breathing in sync. Then he made his decision.

Dean took a step back towards Cas so that their faces were almost touching again. "You kiss." He breathed before pulling the angel's face to his, erasing the last few inches between the two. The kiss was awkward, with Cas completely confused about what was going on. After a second, Dean pulled back and looked at the angel, waiting for him to say something.

Castiel took a second to catch his breath before looking back at Dean. "That made me very happy Dean. Can we do that again?"

Dean just smiled, pulling the angel back into another kiss.


End file.
